


Pre-view

by Catchinglikekerosene



Series: Requests and Drabbles [27]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Moving On, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchinglikekerosene/pseuds/Catchinglikekerosene
Summary: Pre-FATL, Becca’s started her new fellowship at a hospital abroad. She’s at a pub with her new friends one evening.Prompts:30. harsh whisper41. comfort food
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), MC/M!OC
Series: Requests and Drabbles [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828768
Kudos: 1





	Pre-view

Two weeks had passed since she moved to Oxford, and it has been one week since she started the dauntingly liberating fellowship at Oxford Research Hospital. 

Late one evening Pen, her bleached blonde and invasively bubbly downstairs neighbor, dragged her out of her flatshare and to her favorite local watering hole for comfort food and booze. 

All evening Pen was striking up conversation with anyone that passed their table. She seemed to know _everyone_ and their brother. And every single person asked about the American next to her. Even without opening her mouth, Becca stood out like a sore thumb. 

As the night progressed and the liquor kept flowing, across the bar the girls noticed a tall, dark-haired man smiling their way. He was in a navy sports coat over a darker shirt and trousers, standing at probably six foot if Becca had to guess. 

They held gazes and Becca was the one to look away. The lighting in the bar a little too dark to tell his true eye color. 

“Go for it!” Pen nudged with her elbow. 

Becca shook her head, reaching for another fry. “No, I’m okay. I just got out of...” she paused, not really sure how to describe her relationship with Ethan to a relative stranger. “Something.. I’m not ready for all that.” 

“I said talk to him, not fall in love with the man,” Pen whispered back harshly. Her words starting to slur a bit with the weight of her cocktails. “You’re hot. He’s absolutely _gorgeous_.” Pen had a devious smirk on her candy pink lips. 

Quickly without a single care, Pen spun on her chair and waved at the man. 

Becca bit her lip and tried to look anywhere but where he was gliding over the weathered floor towards them.


End file.
